dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of tertiary characters
This is a list of tertiary, inconsequential, and unnamed characters who exist in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. Note that this list only constitutes characters that are lesser than tertiary in their appearance. For a complete list of primary and supporting characters, please see List of characters in Dragon Ball. Actors in the Cell Games Reenactment 10 actors are seen in the Cell Games Reenactment film played at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. The 8 actors that made up Z Fighters were Y. Ebisawa, T. Kanno, Y. Inoue, M. Tominaga, T. Ianifuji, M. Fukushi, K. Isiwata, and T. Ashida but the credits did not clarify which actor was which character. The other two characters that were clarified are M. Hashimoto as Mr. Satan and K. Fujicka as Cell. The roles that were not specified were Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Future Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. K. Fujicka K. Fujicka was the actor who played Cell in Cell Games Reenactment at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He is defeated by Mr. Satan (who is played by M. Hashimoto). His first name is unknown and his face is not seen but you can see that he has reddish hair. M. Hashimoto M. Hashimoto is the actor who starred the Cell Games Reenactment playing the role of Mr. Satan. In the documentary he wore a large Mr. Satan mask and defeated Cell (being played by another actor by the name of K. Fujicka). During the FUNimation dub, Mr. Satan mentions that the mask Hashimoto wore had his expression entirely wrong, not to mention was embarrassing. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, M. Hashimoto is the name of a journalist who works for NBS News. Aru Village Residents Alexi Alexi (Hejji, "Ange") was one of the girls Oolong kidnapped from Aru Village. She seems to have spent the whole time exercising and calls Oolong "Snuckums". She makes a video game appearance in Dragon Ball: Origins where she is seen in the same role. She also appears in level 2-6 where she runs away from Aru Village in hopes of living in the city for an easy life but gets lost in the forest instead. Goku and Bulma then have to find her and return her to the village. After she is returned it is said that she learned her lesson and that it is not so bad living in Aru Village. She is referred by the name "Villager D" in this video game. Alexi's Father Alexi's Father is a farmer of Aru Village and the father of Alexi. When he is reunited with Alexi after Oolong's defeat he is surprised to see that she was living in luxury the whole time. He made his first video game appearance in Dragon Power as the first villager Goku and Bulma met in Aru Village. In a bonus chapter of the video game Dragon Ball: Origins (level 2-6), Alexi's Father asks Goku and Bulma if they can find his daughter and return her to the village after she runs away from Aru Village. He is referred by the name "Villager G" in this video game. Johnny Johnny is a young boy who is a resident of Aru Village. In the battle between Goku and Oolong he shoots a slingshot at the back of Oolong's head (who was in the form of a robot at the time) and gets angry. Johnny's mom grabs him and runs away saying "Johnny, Do you wanna get yourself killed". Johnny may have been an inspiration for Penny in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, as they both use a slingshot which they attack Oolong with. He is referred by the name "Villager I" in Dragon Ball: Origins. Johnny's Mother Johnny's Mother is the mother of Johnny. After Johnny shot Oolong with a slingshot, she came out and grabbed him moving him to safety. She is referred by the name "Villager H" in Dragon Ball: Origins. Little Flower Little Flower (Rî, "Lee"; or Becky in the Ocean Group Dub) is one of the girls Oolong captured from Aru Village and was released after Goku defeated him. She is referred by the name "Villager F" in Dragon Ball: Origins. Little Flower's Father Little Flower's Father (or Becky's Father in the Ocean Group Dub) is a native american who lives in Aru Village and the father of Little Flower. He is surprised when he finds out that she was living in luxury the whole time she was kidnapped by Oolong. Sarah Sarah (Hoggu) was one of the girls Oolong kidnapped from Aru Village. She is seen to be sitting around drinking a fancy drink and wearing new fancy clothing. She is referred by the name "Villager E" in Dragon Ball: Origins. Sarah's Mother Sarah's Mother is the mother of Sarah. She apparently has "prayed for her babies return". She is surprised when she see's that Sarah was living in luxury the whole time she was kidnapped by Oolong. Grandma Paozu Grandma Paozu[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_p-r Daizenshuu 7, DragonBall Encyclopedia.] is a respected elder of Aru Village and was the holder of the six star Dragon Ball. She gives it to Goku and Bulma after they defeat Oolong and rescue the missing girls. She is later seen as a spectator in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament along with the Sherman Priest, and at the Protective Dome's unveiling with the Sherman Priest and Pochawompa (in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime"). Her design was reused in the Dragon Ball episode "Goku vs. Sky Dragon". Grandma Paozu made her first video game appearance in Dragon Power as the second villager Goku and Bulma met in Aru Village. She later appeared in Dragon Ball: Origins, referred by the name "Villager B". Brown Country Cowboys Chibi Chibi (ノッポ) is the short beared member of Tall Man's group. He is unnamed in the FUNimation Dub. Tall Man Tall Man (known as Noppo (ノッポ) in the japanese version) is one of the cowboy's seen in the Brown Country saloon. He is the only person to not be afraid of hearing Launch's name. When Launch shows up in her normal form (everybody only knows her as her bad form) he bought her a drink trying to hit on her. When she sneezed and became her bad counterpart she easily beat him up. It is unknown what happen to him or his followers after. Tubs Tubs (known as Debu (デブ) in the japanese version) is one of the cowboy followers of Tall Man shown in the beginning to Look Out for Launch. He is seen talking to him in the Saloon. When Launch shows up and transforms he is beaten up along with everybody else. Chenshi Chenshi was a baby in the village attacked by Terror and Plague. Terror and Plague had a man-eating gourd which would swallow someone if they didn't reply when called by name, and so they gathered the villagers up and called out their names. However, there was no way that the two week old Chenshi could reply. Terror forced Chenshi's mother to tell him his name so that he could call it. But Goku had come to get rid of Terror and Plague at Chao's request, and unable to tolerate this he dashed in and put a stop to it, and Chenshi was spared. His character design is the exact same as Turbo Norimaki. Chuu Lee's Family Chuu Lee's Mother The Mother of Chuu Lee. she resembles the village maiden from "The Rampage of InoShikaCho", as well as the aged Chi-Chi from Future Trunks' timeline. Pippi Chuu Lee's pet bird that ran away causing Chuu Lee to wait for it. The bird is female in the Japanese version but male in the English dub. Cletus and Otis Cletus and Otis are two humans who are shown in a semi during Vegeta's battle with Android 18 in the episode "Deadly Beauty". Cletus has dark hair while Otis is big, bald, and has a beard. Cletus notices that Vegeta and 18 are on top of the semi, but Otis (who is driving) doesn't believe him. Danny A young boy who was the last one with his dog to be transported to the New Planet Plant in Dragon Ball GT. His parents were too busy with their animals and forgot to take him on their truck. He gets saved on Earth by Piccolo, and then Goku arrives to transport them to safety. As Goku has run out of energy, Piccolo gives him some of his energy to allow Goku to transport back to the ship with Danny and his dog. Demetrious Demetrious was a Kanassan who briefly appeared in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. During the events of the Kanassan war, he is able to draw blood on the Great Ape form of Shugesh with a small but powerful energy blast. After telling his commander of his success in injuring the Saiyan, he is stepped on and killed. Ed Ed was the man piloting the helicopter that Videl rode to the burning building in the Funimation dub episode called "Gohan's First Date". After Videl jumped out of the helicopter despite Ed warning her that it was too dangerous, she nearly died before the Great Saiyaman assisted her in putting out the fire. Ed is voiced by Christopher Sabat. Elder Tsuno This is a Namekian village elder that Vegeta confronts and kills. He and the other Namekians in his village are the only Nameks on the planet that are not revived by the wish from Shenron, since the wish was to revive those killed by Frieza and his henchmen. Elder Tsuno and the inhabitants of his village were killed by Vegeta, who was no longer aligned with Frieza due to his blatant betrayal. However, it is possible that he was revived sometime after Moori updated the Namek Dragon Balls, as in the episode, "Mighty Blast of Rage", Vegeta makes it quite clear to the other Nameks that he killed the Nameks from that village. The series made no statement with regards to a resurrection of the Nameks from the village that Vegeta destroyed. Tsuno's name is revealed only in a single line of dialogue shortly after the Namekians are transported to Earth, and only in the Japanese version. In the American VIZBIG manga, he is referred to as Elder Caracol. Tsuno's voice actors were Naoki Tatsuta in the Japanese version, Alvin Sanders in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub. Emi Emi is one of the children traveling in the mirror ship that Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan meet during their travel to Namek in the episode Held Captive. She is saved by Gohan when a fire breaks out in the spaceship. After Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan save the ship from destruction and leave, Emi is never seen again. Fictional Characters Characters who are fictional in the Dragon Ball Universe. Bongo the Rabbit Bongo was a large pink robot rabbit that shook hands with Pan while she was on Goku's shoulders at the 28th World Tournament. Bongo told Pan that she was his best friend. He is not to be confused with the other character named Bongo (the Recoome-esque muscleman serving King Gurumes in Curse of the Blood Rubies) or Krillin as he is named in the Harmony Gold Dub. Chad and Loretta Chad and Loretta were two characters in the romantic movie that Gohan and Angela went to in the Satan City Theatre on their first and only date. At about the time Angela was offended by Gohan falling asleep, Loretta was on the verge of breaking up with Chad because of an alleged letter he wrote to a third unseen party named Katie in the movie. Marsha Marsha was a blonde character on a TV Soap Opera who was seen being dumped by her boyfriend on the television shortly before Cell's broadcast to the world about his Cell Games. Rex and Natalie Rex and Natalie were two more characters in a television show that was being watched by Master Roshi and Maron in the episode called "Last Ditch Effort". The show concluded with Rex breaking up with Natalie, and then walking away from her, while Natalie pleaded for him to come back. In the Ocean Group's dub, their names are Blake and Crystal. Fred Fred was a man in the audience of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament who was speaking with a friend before Trunks fought Mr. Satan in the exhibition match. Fred told his friend that he wouldn't even let his kid in the ring with Mr. Satan if they were in Trunks' position, since he thought Satan was too strong. Frieza's soldiers ''Goku Gekitōden'' soldiers In the video game Goku Gekitōden, there are two recurring foes who make their debut in "Frieza Strikes!" as grunts in Frieza's empire. These soldiers have no concrete name in battle, and can go by the titles Boon, Bun, Bund, Bugy, Slug, Vug and Yuz in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Goku Gekitōden, the bearded grunt is called Banan (バナン) and the grunt with a fin is Sūi (スーイ), which are derived from the fruits banana and suika (Japanese for watermelon). It is likely that the bearded grunt is of the same race as the teal Frieza Soldier and Banan. These two humanoids work together as foot soldiers in Frieza's interplanetary operations. The appearance of one is marked by lilac-pigmented skin, horns, orange hair with a mustache and a blue scouter adorned over his face; the other has purple-pigmented skin, a fin atop his head, a skull-like nose and wears a red scouter, which his arm cannon connects to. The partners are sent to investigate two unknown power levels detected by Zarbon on Namek. During their search, they encounter Bulma, Krillin and Gohan, the latter two being the source of these power levels, who had only recently touched down on Namek. The two soldiers damage the group's spaceship, rendering them unable to leave the planet, and in response they are easily overwhelmed by the Earthlings, who had been suppressing their power levels (a tactic they learned from their experiences with the conflict against Vegeta and Nappa, who relied too heavily on the readings of their scouter, a standard issue accessory among Frieza's army). In Goku Gekitōden, the blue grunt is shown to be slightly stronger than the purple one. The fighting style of the blue soldier relies more on physical combat, while the purple one incorporates more use of energy wave techniques. Special abilities *Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gori (blue soldier), Hitoshi Bifu (purple soldier) *Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson (blue soldier), Scott McNeil (purple soldier) *FUNimation dub: Merk Harbour (blue soldier), Troy Williams (purple soldier) Orange Frieza Soldier Another one of Frieza's soldiers on Namek, this soldier is the same alien race as Appule, except he is an orange humanoid octopus-like alien with large fangs, no spots on his arms, head, and legs, and red eyes. He is the one who finds the Namekian village that Vegeta had attacked for its Dragon Ball. He interrogates the only survivor, and learns that it was Vegeta's doing. He then kills the Namekian and returns to Frieza's ship to report. He lets it slip that he killed the survivor without first asking where Vegeta may have hidden the Dragon Ball, which angers Frieza. Frieza then kills him without a second thought, zapping him with ki beams from his eyes as Zarbon watched (note that in the original Ocean dub, Frieza killed him for cowardice instead - not wanting to stay where Vegeta might be). He later appears in Hell alongside Appule, other past villains and ogres, watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. Note that this orange soldier only appears in the anime. In the manga, it is Appule who discovers the village Vegeta destroyed, and upon returning to report, Frieza does not kill him but orders him to summon The Ginyu Force. He is voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese version, Paul Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Chris Cason in the Funimation dub. In the Ocean dub version, although his name is never mentioned onscreen, he is referenced as "Orlen" in the subtitles. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Kazumi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z), Yusuke Numata (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson *FUNimation dub: Chris Cason Bird-Like Frieza Soldier In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Vegeta ruthlessly slaughtered some of Frieza's men on a distant planet in search of Goku. This bird-like soldier was the last surviving soldier on the battlefield, from a dodo bird-like alien species called the Litts (though the species is only named in the Japanese version). He wondered why Frieza would order Vegeta to do something like that to his race. Vegeta interrogated this soldier, hoping to get some answers on Goku's whereabouts. The soldier, who had never met or heard of Goku/Kakarot, said he knew nothing. Vegeta then went on to explain about how Kakarot was the one who killed Frieza and that Vegeta had betrayed Frieza. This left the soldier in shock and he was angered at this, thinking that the Saiyan prince was lying. He tried to shoot him with his arm cannon. In reciprocation, Vegeta grabbed and crushed the gun in front of his face before he even had a chance to fire and Vegeta then blew his face up with a ki beam. This soldier was voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese version, Terry Klassen in the Ocean dub, and Chuck Huber in the FUNimation dub. Soldiers who try out for the Ginyu Force These are the characters who try out for a spot in the Ginyu Force. Captain Strong He is the same alien race as Raspberry, and has darker skin. He holds the rank of captain, and appears in the anime only. Unfortunately for Strong, he messed up while posing during his tryout and was knocked into the sky by Captain Ginyu. In the FUNimation Dub and Ocean Dub, the reason for Ginyu knocking Strong into the sky was changed into him being a Captain like Ginyu. As Ginyu knocks him away, he yells "There's only one Captain on the Ginyu Force, and that's me!". His voice actors were Yukimasa Kishino in the Japanese dub, Adam Henderson in the Ocean dub, and Justin Pate in the FUNimation dub. Goose Goose is a green-headed, pale-yellow-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He only appeared in the anime, and is the same alien race as the Frog-Face soldier in the Namek saga. During his tryout for the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu knocked him into the sky because, according to Ginyu, Goose didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. His voice actors were Kozo Shioya in the Japanese version, Ward Perry in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the FUNimation dub. Oggers Oggers is a short, orange alien who appears in the anime only. During his tryout, Captain Ginyu grew tired of the activity and declared the tryout over, knocking Oggers into the sky, along with all the other remaining candidates. His voice actors were Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese version, Paul Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the FUNimation dub. Strock Strock is the same alien race as the Frieza Soldier from the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. He is an anime exclusive filler character. Ginyu knocks him into the sky when he brings the tryout to an end. His voice actors were Koji Totani in the Japanese dub, Michael Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Kyle Hebert in the FUNimation dub. Unnamed Amphibious Frieza Soldier This Frog-Face soldier is a purple-red-headed, reddish-pink-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He was shown giving Frieza a Dragon Ball in one of the first episodes Frieza appeared in. He is the same alien race as Goose, who appeared later in the saga. In the Ocean Dub, his name was referenced as Frog-Face, since Frieza referred to him as "my little frog-faced warrior." He is also named "Frog-Face" in the Frieza saga card set from the collectible card game. He was killed when one of the three Namekian warriors reflected energy blasts from another Frieza soldier in different directions, and one of the blasts ricocheted and fried him to death. His voice actors are Hitoshi Bifu in the Japanese version, Scott McNeil in the Ocean dub, and Mike McFarland in the FUNimation dub. Unnamed Captain This Captain is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Coming of King Cold", the 330th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on November 8, 1991. He makes his first animated appearance in "The Mysterious Youth", the 119th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premired on December 4, 1991. This Captain is a humanoid who works as a soldier in King Cold's interplanetary operations. His appearance is marked by the curious combination of blond hair coupled with a white beard. The captain is responsible for the discovery of what remains of Frieza, after his climactic battle with Super Saiyan Goku. He oversees the journey to Earth upon Frieza's recovery, where King Cold and Mecha Frieza intend to exact revenge on Goku. After Future Trunks interferes, however, this Captain and his comrades effortlessly fall victim to the youth from the future. He was voiced by Ken Yamaguchi in the Japanese version, Michael Kopsa in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the FUNimation dub. Unnamed Commander This Commander is from the same alien race as Cui and he only appears in the anime in Dragon Ball Z episode 97. His facial appearance and armor are similar to Cui with the exception of him wearing a cape over his armor. His loyalty to Frieza is strong as shown when he killed another of his own race when that soldier insulted Frieza by presuming Frieza was dying in front of other warriors. He monitored the battle between Frieza and Goku along with a person similar to Malaka in appearance. However, when they tried to read Goku's power level, the machine overloaded and this Commander died in the explosion along with the rest of the soldiers. He was voiced by Masato Hirano in the Japanese version, Jason Gray-Stanford in the Ocean dub, and both Mark Britten and Bill Townsley (onwards) in the FUNimation dub. Fire Safety Kids Parents The parents of the Fire Safety Kids which are seen in Goku's Fire Fighting Regiment. They are only seen in their pajamas in one scene of the film. The boy told their mother that they should make sure that the gas was completely off and the daughter told the father that he shouldn't be smoking a cigarette in bed. General White's Sisters General White's sisters are two women who seem to be younger than him. They are only seen in a picture Murasaki drops when fighting Goku in Muscle Tower. The picture is of them in their panties getting dressed in ninja attire revealing that they are ninjas like Murasaki. One has purple hair and is shown putting on blue while the other one is blonde and is seen putting on pink. Coincedently there is a picture shown in Murasaki's hut of a blonde girl that is identical to her wearing a pink uniform. Jimbo and Slimjim Two thugs who were part of the Red Shark Gang from the Great Saiyaman Saga who held the Mayor of Satan City at knife point demanding that Mr. Satan come out to fight their leader. Jimbo and Slimjim were the first two members of the gang to be seen, when they were on a joyride terrorizing citizens. Gohan stepped up to fight them, but when he saw Videl watching, he let his guard down because he didn't want her to know of his strength, and Jimbo landed a punch to Gohan's face. Then Videl jumped in and took out Jimbo with ease, and the two fled back to their gang. It is implied that his punching Gohan still managed to injure him to a certain extent, even with Gohan faking his lack of strength, because Jimbo remarked that punching Gohan was "like punching a brick wall." Jingle Village Chief The mayor of Jingle Village who was held captive in the Muscle Tower by General White. He was rescued by Goku and Android 8. He later offered Android 8 to stay and live with him in Jingle Village. King Wonton & Queen Harumaki The king and queen of a land that Goku visits in "Goku vs. Sky Dragon". They held a match that was to be between Master Chin of the Chin-Star School and Sky Dragon of the Phantom-Fang School for the title of Master of Martial arts but instead Goku filled in for Chin. Mack and Tommy Mack and Tommy were two of Maron's many boyfriends who showed up on Kame Island to pick her up in the episode called "Last Ditch Effort". They both came in their own small boats. They were the first two of Maron's boyfriends to show up, shortly after they came, roughly a dozen more showed up. Marvin Marvin was the man in charge of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He appeared in both the manga (in cameos during the world tournament saga where he acts as a background character) and anime (in "Learn to Fuse"). After Babidi made his telepathical broadcast to the Earth demanding the whereabouts of Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo. Marvin, who had their information from the Tournament, contacted Babidi and told him their names (he said that one of them was named Ma Junior, since Piccolo registered under that name), hoping Babidi would spare him. However, Babidi wanted to know where they were located, something Marvin did not know. Babidi then ruthlessly kills him by using his powers to inflate his head until it exploded and then tells all the people of Earth that if they could not find their addresses in 5 days, Majin Buu would kill them all. One assumes he was revived by the Dragon Balls. Mermaid Mermaid appeared in episode fourteen of Dragon Ball, "Goku's Rival". Master Roshi asked Goku to find and bring him a pretty girl, and if he did, he would train him. Goku brought her back to the island on the Flying Nimbus, where Roshi proceeded to hit on her, though he was put off by the tail at first. She then slapped him and jumped back into the ocean. Her appearance indicates that mermaids do exist in the Dragon Ball version of Earth, but after this episode, mermaids are never seen again. Her riding on the Flying Nimbus when Master Roshi met her implies that she was pure of heart. Nam's Brothers Brothers of Nam. Ami Ami is the brother of Dabu and the younger brother of the warrior Nam. His address is SAM 275508 S. Dabu Dabu is the brother of Ami and the younger brother of the warrior Nam. Dabu appears as a heavily starved boy, and has almost no body mass. It is presumed that after Master Roshi sponsored Nam's village by giving them food, Dabu becomes a normal, healthy boy. His address is SAM 275508 S. News Reporters Barry Walters Barry Walters is a reporter who hosts a live broadcast in one of the cities desecrated by Cell during his absorption outbreaks. Here, Walters suggests various ways that viewers can avoid being absorbed, as Cell is still at large and imperfect during this time. He appears in the episode "Our Hero Awakes". Beverly Jones Beverly Jones was a news reporter who was reporting an update on Cell's destruction. She said that Cell was attacking South City, and hearing this gave the Z Warriors the idea to try and ambush him in South City by flying there in a ship so their powers wouldn't be sensed. While on their way to South City, Goku healed and teleported into the ship. She has the same hairstyle as the female Saiyan Fasha. John Johnson John Johnson is a reporter during the time Cell was absorbing people. He appeared in the episode "Our Hero Awakes". After reporter Barry Walters was done with his report, he went back to John Johnson (though he said he was going back to someone named Roy). John told everyone to stay safe and be prepared. Cell, who had just absorbed a gunman and was watching the report at the time, responded by kicking the TV, shattering its screen. Nick Hornby Nick Hornby is a news anchor who interviewed the Great Saiyaman after he rescued a falling jet in the episode called "I'll Fight Too". He was said to work for channel 10. Other World Residents Mijorin A character from the Other World who is apart of the North Quadrant. Little is known about this character, except that he was likely trained by King Kai and had "fought off an army of evil invaders, about 7000 years ago," according to King Kai. He first appears in "Tournament Begins" and throughout the other world tournament recognizes Goku's amazing fighting abilities. Mijorin also makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and in the episode "Universal Allies" of Dragon Ball GT. Sarta A character from the Other World who is apart of the North Quadrant. Little is known about this character, except that he was likely trained by King Kai and had "bravely protected his planet from meteorites, 3600 years ago," according to King Kai. He first appears in "Tournament Begins" and like Mijorin, seems impressed with Goku. Paperclip truck driver In the episode "Deadly Beauty", Vegeta threatens to blast Android 18, who is standing several meters away from him on the road. A truck drives behind Android 18 and the driver yells for her and Vegeta to get out of the middle of the road, as he has a truckload of paperclips he needs to unload. With no regard for the safety of the driver, Vegeta shoots a Big Bang Cannon at 18. Naturally, she dodges and the blast hits the paperclip truck and blows it up, killing the driver. Android 17 comments that he likes to see destruction such as this. In the episode "Blackmail", a big truck with a similar-looking driver nearly collides with Great Saiyaman. Both this driver and the paperclip driver are wearing a hat that says "98 CIAL". Penny's Parents Parents of Penny from the movie, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Penny's Father Penny's Father is a resident in the Land of Gurumes and a seemingly strong fighter. He saved Penny from one of Gurumeses' soldiers but was beaten up by Bongo as a result. Penny's Father share a resembalance with one of King Furry's guards who died trying to defeat King Piccolo. Penny's Mother Penny's Mother is a resident of the Land of Gurumes. She was watching the kingdom being bulldozed down in search of Blood Rubies. She yelled out when Penny attacked one of Gurumes' soldiers. When her dad came out to save her he was beaten up by Bongo. She came out of the crowd to rush over to her beaten husband. She is identical to Suno's mother. Princess Misa's Parents An unnamed King and Queen of an unnamed land that Goku visits in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land". They sent Goku to the Demon Realm so he can save their daughter Princess Misa, who was kidnapped by Shula, the king of the Demon World, who was planning to marry her. After Goku rescued her and left Demon Land, he met back up with the king and queen. The king appeared to be very grumpy when first meeting Goku, but became very happy and grateful to him when he saw that Goku saved his daughter. He also is aware of the existence of Master Roshi. Princess Snake's Attendants Princess Snake's servant girls are always at her side. In the FUNimation dub, one of them is named Nina (her name is mentioned by princess Snake). Red Ribbon Army Soldiers Scout 0-1 Scout 0-1 is a soldier in the Red Ribbon Army. He saw Goku, Krillin and Bulma leave Kame House to search for the Dragon Ball in a Submarine. He told General Blue that his base was Kame House and they only people there are an old man, a turtle and a woman who were all unnarmed. Soldier 23 Soldier 23 was one of the last soldiers of General Blue's sector. He was sleeping back at General Blue's Camp during the time Goku, Krillin, Bulma and Mousey escaped the Pirate Cave. When he woke up he heard Goku say that he defeated General Blue which made him afraid and caused him to hide in a shelf while they investigated the base. When they left General Blue came back and, after being informed by the soldier that the three had been in the base and that he had been sleeping on the job and had hid from them instead of tryng to stop them, killed him using a gun (then he said to himself "now you can sleep all you want"). Tiger Thief The Tiger Thief is an anthropomorphic Tiger (who is just like Bear Thief) who was being offered to save Chao's village in "Terror and Plague". He declined the offer and was going to attack Chao but was defeated by Goku. Another Tiger Thief later shows up in the Goku's Traffic Safety video, where he picks a fight with Goku and is again defeated and falls off of a bridge. The Tiger Mercenary Clan is a group of anthropomorphic Tiger Thieves that serve as common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Unnamed Characters Aerobics Women The Aerobics Women are women that appear on Master Roshi's favorite television program, "Wide-Thigh Aerobics"Daizenshuu 7 which he watches whenever he is able to. He claims watching them could unlock the key to creating a new technique, when in reality he just wants to watch it for the pleasure of seeing beautiful women work out. Everytime he is seen watching the program, the women seem different. This program first appeared in chapter 24 "The High Price of Education" of the manga and episode 14, "Goku's Rival" in the anime. In one instance in the episode "Find That Stone!", Arale Norimaki can be seen on the TV instead of the woman but when the screen shifted back to Roshi regular woman are seen again. In one episode Roshi is seen listening to workout tapes on a cassette player rather than watching it on TV. "Wide-Thigh Aerobics" is also watched by Old Kai while he was unlocking Gohan's abilities. Muscular Lady When Goku went to Kame House to receive training from Master Roshi, Roshi told Goku to find him a curvy girl first. When Goku arrived back, Roshi found he brought him back this very large woman. After this, Master Roshi showed Goku the type of girl that he wanted on photo. According to Dragon Ball: Origins, Goku found this muscular woman in the Mushroom Forest after a villager from Monster Carrot's Village told him a robust woman was there seeking for a mushroom that would make her stronger. Men with "The Super Saiyan" shirts A man with a "The Super Saiyan" shirt is seen twice in the series. It is not clear if those persons even knows about Saiyans. This was probably a joke to make viewers laugh. The one who appears in "Saiyans Emerge" when Cell 2nd form is yelling out for Android 18 to come out show herself or he will kill theses people on the different island near him. He has light brown hair. He was a plain with t-shirt and in gold letters reads "The Super Saiyan". The screen at this time pass though acouple of citizens and he is shown standing to another man. Another man with a shirt that reads "The Super Saiyan" appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Poor Young Thief An unnamed kid who appears in episode 30 "Pilaf and the Mystery Force" of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. The boy stole Goku's Dragon Radar and tried to sell it at a pawn shop (the Antique Shop Owner paid him 10 Zeni). Goku chases the boy and he confesses he sold Goku's Dragon Radar at a pawn shop. Unnamed Sniper Assassin An assassin that attempted to kill Mercenary Tao while he stayed in the village where he got new clothes. When attempting to kill Tao, Tao flipped his sandal off of his feet into the air which prevented the bullet from hitting him causing him to fail. He only appears in the 61st episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime titled "Korin Tower". Unnamed Doctor During the Namek Saga, when Goku is in the hospital, he is in the care of a doctor who slightly resembles Dr. Brief (and sounds quite similar to him), except with slightly spikier hair and a smaller mustache. He and the nurse refuse to let Goku train with his bad arm. At first he does not want Yajirobe to give him the Senzu Bean, and both he and the nurse are quite shocked to see it completely heal Goku, and they watch as Goku flies away on his Flying Nimbus. Unnamed Fighter injured by Tien A man Tien Shinhan injured in a martial arts match and who holds a serious grudge. Tien is reunited with him in the episode "Tien's Atonement". This fighter was savagely beaten in the ring of an unnamed tournament held before the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. As they fought in front of the large, cheering audience, Tien wins the fight, but instead of stopping when he has got the win, he breaks the man's leg mercilessly. While searching for the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi arrive at a near-vacated town. Tien knocks at the door of the house where the Dragon Ball is indicated to be. When the man's wife open, Tien finds himself face-to-face with the ex-fighter. Sitten inside, the man recognizes Tien. He says he suffered 13 broken bones and it took him 2 years to make his way back to his house after what Tien did to him. While the man's wife calls the police, believing Tien is responsible for the series of murders being committed by Tambourine, Tien gives a heart-felt apology and asks for the Dragon Ball. The man laughs at him and refuses outright to have anything to do with Tien. Outside the house, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu note a bunch of police cars arriving. They bust into the house and wish to arrest Tien for the murder of all the martial artists. Master Roshi walks into the house to try to diffuse the situation. One officer recognizes him, and listens to Master Roshi as he vouches for Tien. Master Roshi is able to prove Tien's innocence and the police soon leave. Tien again asks for the Dragon Ball. Not trusting Tien, the man wearily predicts that the former Crane student will proceed to tear his humble house apart in his search for the object. Instead of getting mad, Tien grovels at the man's feet, begging him for forgiveness for his previous cruel actions and for the Dragon Ball which can help stop the current crisis, even offering to let the man take his revenge on him and break his arms if he so wishes. Surprised by Tien's humbleness, the man lowers his gun and grants Tien his forgiveness. He says that he may have the Dragon Ball, which his sleeping baby is currently holding. Unnamed Indian Tournament Staff Member An unnamed Indian man who works at the World Martial Arts Tournament primarily seen in the Tournament Saga. He is seen at times with a megaphone directing fighters to go to the Elimination Rounds. Bulma gets mad at him because he will not allow her to see Yamcha fight. Notably, Master Roshi also refers to him as a loud-mouth. Unnamed Namekian Warrior The unnamed Namekian makes his only appearance during the opening scene of the The Return of Cooler, where he is shown being chained up with other members of his race by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. After witnessing a fellow Namekian falling from exhaustion and being dragged without mercy by one of the guards, the Namekian warrior breaks out of his chains and attacks the robot. He is evidently stopped and caught in the guard's clamping hands, and is then thrown viciously to the ground. Before the guard is able to kill the Namekian with his blaster, Gohan shows up and deflects the blast. Unnamed Saiyan Elites The unnamed Saiyan Elites were three Saiyans who were members (likely high ranking members of the military) in the Saiyan Army (they only appeared in the anime when Vegeta recalls his past). Interestingly, all three have the same green scouter and their Saiyan armor was nearly identical from each other's (except for the colors), although their hairstyles are different: the first one had normal black hair, the second one had blonde hair, and the third one had redish-like hair. On an unnamed planet, the three Saiyans and Nappa were laughing in entertainment after Prince Vegeta sadistically blasts one of the inhabitants. Then, the inhabitants tried to fight back, but the Saiyans were protected by a shield. These three Saiyans (the first one kneeling and looking bored, and the other two were standing as they watched), along with Nappa and Prince Vegeta, witnessed when King Vegeta destroyed the inhabitants, the planet, and two other planets in the vicinity as well, with an Explosive Wave. Unnamed Saiyan Messenger Soldier This was one of King Vegeta's messenger soldiers of the Royal Guard and was ultimately destroyed by King Vegeta when he failed him on the mission to capture planet Tazba. Unnamed Truck Driver The truck driving man seen in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. He offers Goku Jr. a ride only to steal the young boy's food while he is turned around urinating. Other then being a thief, the unnamed man is a slob and very overweight. He works for a company known as Mac Macs, which apparently is a hamburger distributor. Walter Walter was one of the police officers pursuing the Androids after #18 shoplifted an outfit from a clothing store. While on the chase, #18 got out of the van and took out all of the police cars with ease, halting their pursuit. After the police cars had been taken out of commision by #18, Walter and another police man laid beaten and dumbfounded in their car. Wayan Budhiyasa Wayan Budhiyasa (ワヤン・ブディヤサ) is a spectator who attended the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament that can be seen in chapter 32 of the manga titled "Let The Contest Begin!!". He is seen outside the gates when Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi first arrive. Budhiyasa is an actual person that Toriyama met while on vacation in Bali with his wife. As a token of his appreciation for Budhiyasa showing them around the island, Toriyama drew a caricature of him in the manga. Unfortunately, he only appeared in the manga, and Toei left him out of the anime. However, if you look closely at that scene, you'll note that Budhiyasa's name is printed on his shirt, and there is a Bali sticker on Kame-sennin's suitcase.Humans at Kanzentai.com World Martial Arts Tournament Competitors Fighter 40 Fighter 40 was a blue anthropomorphic wolf fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Yamcha. When Yamcha used Wolf Fang Fist on him he first thought it was a silly name but then was defeated by it. He is one of the few people to be successfully defeated by the Wolf Fang Fist. Fighter 69 Fighter 69 is a fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He was first seen lifting a huge weight before his fight. When he saw Goku was his fight, he and the rest of the audience thought that it was a joke. Goku then pushed him with one finger, causing him to lose balance and fall out of the ring, surprising him and everyone in the room watching (most of which assumed it was luck). In Dragon Ball: Origins, Fighter 69 is an anthropomorphic boxing boar who looks similar to one of Hasky's Followers. Fighter 83 Fighter 83 is a fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Goku. He thought Goku's stance was weird because it left all of his area's open but then was quickly defeated from Goku throwing him out of the ring. The filler character Mr. Lao, who appears years later in Dragon Ball Z, resembles an aged version of Fighter 83. Also, Mr. Lao's granddaughter, Lime, mentioned that her grandfather once fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Fighter 97 Fighter 97 is a giant anthropomorphic bear with a British English accent who wears a karate gi who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He was first seen in the audience laughing along with the other fighters because of Goku's size when he was going to fight Fighter 69 and later seen amazed when Krillin beat the Orin Temple Bully. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Krillin. Krillin easily beat him by kicking him straight in the face where he fell to the ground and raised a white flag forfeiting the match. His character model appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen as a generic fighter in the 23rd world martial arts tournament preliminaries. The model appears three times losing against Yamcha, Piccolo and Chi-Chi. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Fighter 97 has a grey fur and wears a military uniform. Bruce Lee Impersonator A character that resembles the real life martial artist Bruce Lee can be seen several times in the Elimination Round at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He is first seen training just before the fights starts. When Goku came into the ring to fight Fighter 69, he can be seen saying "What is this? The Diaper Brigade?!". He is then shown fighting against Krillin in a match where he hits him a few times and uses his famous "Dragon Stomp." When Krillin gets back up, the Bruce Lee Impersonator gets scared and hides behind the referee and surrenders. Another character that resembles Bruce Lee is seen in West City in the episode "A Trip to the City", where he challenges people to a street fight and anyone who beats him will get 100,000 zeni. Goku defeats him easily. Mugley Mugley was the winner of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament's Junior division. He won by running up to Goku and knocking him out of the ring while Goku was distracted by Vegeta. Mad Chilli Mad Chilli was a semi finalist in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. He lost to Papayaman (who is Majuub in disguise). See also *List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Doctors Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Fathers Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Humans Category:Kanassans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Nameks Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Villains